pokemonroleplayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Manaphy
Manaphy is a Water Type Pokemon in the Sinnoh region. Oddly, Manaphy has a gender, which is , making her extraordinary as Manaphy usually do not have genders. History Manaphy is born to Mudkip and Piplup, and is an only child. She befriends Togepi and Buneary shortly after. Later, she, Togepi, and Buneary watch TV, and Buneary sits right in front of the TV, and Manaphy starts crying to get her to move. Emolga snaps at the children and tells Buneary to move or the TV went off. When Buneary traps herself in the trashcan purposely, Manaphy runs around the house yelling "GOSH POKEMON MADNESS!" over and over again. Even when Buneary is freed from the trashcan, Manaphy is still seen running around shouting the same thing. She starts knocking over things unknowingly, and Piplup gets frustrated and picks her up, and Pansage gives her a calming pill, along with giving Togepi a throwing up pill and giving Buneary a sleeping pill. Piplup takes Manaphy to bed to go to sleep and sings a lullaby for her. The next morning, Manaphy is shouting that she wants food. Later, she, Buneary, and Togepi start watching TV again, and when they watch SpongeBob, Buneary asks what those "two bumps at the back of the pink star guy" were, and Manaphy replies that "it's a dick". Piplup, Emolga, and Snivy are shocked at Manaphy's reply. Manaphy then starts yelling that she wanted to suck one, and Piplup is pretty much outraged. When Buneary says she wants to suck one more, Manaphy suggests that they both suck one hundred each, and then they go outside with Togepi and find three guys and start sucking on their dicks. The parents see them and faint. Manaphy is shown to suck the most forcefully on the guy's dick, and then they all start doing each other. Cyndaquil and Squirtle arrive and Cyndaquil faints, and when he does Manaphy floats over and starts sucking on his dick. When he wakes up, he throws Manaphy across the yard and she starts sucking on the guy's dick again. Snivy grabs Cyndaquil's gun and aims at the guys with Buneary, Manaphy, and Togepi, and they whisper to the children, "Sneak out later and we shall continue" and then they leave. The children sneak out, get caught, but not really because when the parents come to their bedroom, the children had swiftly sneaked back in and pretended to be asleep. Years later, Manaphy, Buneary, and Togepi, as teens, are shown to now work at a stripper club, with their parents not knowing. The guys that the girls had been sucking their dicks as children are revealed to be a Taillow, which is Manaphy's boyfriend, a Sandile, which is Togepi's boyfriend, and a Pikachu, which is Buneary's boyfriend. When their show is over, Manaphy and her five other friends go outside naked, the females on the males backs. Then they go to a warehouse and start doing it. Piplup and Snivy both see this on the news, at different times though, and when they see them doing it in the warehouse they both faint. When Snivy and Oshawott come to the warehouse, Snivy gives them clothes, and when Manaphy tries to float away, Snivy grabs her by the foot and takes her and the other five Home. All six of the parents are outraged by their daughters. Later, there is a robbery at the grocery store, and the parents rush out to help, and then the daughters and their boyfriends go to their rooms to resume doing it. When the newly evolved parents return Home, Manaphy, Buneary, and Togepi are on the verge of giving birth. Later, after their eggs are born, they take good care of them until they hatch. Manaphy had a male Turtwig, Togepi had a male Buizel, and Buneary had a female Cleffa. When Turtwig had wobbled over to a random female Pokemon and started to do her, Manaphy exclaims that he needed a condom first. She gives him one and starts to chat with Togepi and Buneary. Much later, when Zoroark and his evil gang of Pokemon attack, she uses Hyper Beam, and after Buneary uses Ice Beam, Manaphy high-fives her. Category:Female Category:Water Type Pokemon